Halloween Shorts
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: Just some short realting to the holiday Halloween. Not as good as other and drabble R&R This is just for fun
1. Dude Its Halloween

**Dude it's Halloween**

"Come on Phoebe!" Luka shouted upstairs. Jahara was putting pancakes on the table.

"You know you have to eat too," Jahara said. Luka turned and smiled.

"Well this is the first time she's been late to get up," Luka said. He picked up his drink.

"Probably getting dressed," Jahara explained. Footsteps were coming down the stairs.

"Sweet what's for breakfast?" Phoebe asked. Luka turned.

"!"

Luka dropped his cup. His eyes widened when he saw his little sister. She was wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves. Her shorts were a little too short for her brothers comfort. And her hair was styled very well weird. And to top it all off she was wearing a lot of makeup and jewelry.

"Luka," Jahara said waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink. "Phoebe I think you broke him a little."

"I don't look too bad do I?" Phoebe asked concerned. Jahara went to get a napkin and washed some of Phoebe's makeup off.

"Do me a favor and get a tan undershirt on," Jahara said. Phoebe nodded. When she came back down she looked much better but Luka was still frozen.

"So how long until we tell him it's Halloween?" Phoebe whispered. Jahara looked at Luka.

"Give it a couple hours," Jahara said.

**AN: Some short stories related to Halloween (Couldn't think of an overall plot). Takes place **_**After**_** the war. The theory I say is that the war ended sometime in Summer like July or August.**

**Just so were clear Phoebe was dressing like a rockstar.**

**Oh another thing before Chapter 2. I am in full denial of Jakata's death. Happy Halloween**


	2. Plans Change

**Plans change**

"What do you mean you can't take me trick or treating!" Hannah yelled at her sister.

"I'm sorry Hannah," Sena said. "You know I'd love too, but well."

"You just don't want some first grade baby with you is that it!" Hannah said.

'What an active imagination she has,' Sena thought. The truth of the matter being that school had a fair that went until 7. Plenty of time for trick or treating but Sena doubted that Hannah would wait for 7 to get candy. Especially since Hannah had to be home by 8.

"You're not denying it!" Hannah said snapping Sena out of her thoughts.

"I think someone's on my homework," Rai said. Hannah looked down and apologized. "Look Hannah you can go with Sena if you want but you'd only get an hour of trick or treating in tops."

"It's just a dumb fair," Hannah retorted.

"Whatever you get more candy," Sena said. She looked at her other friends for help but the chasers didn't want to get in the disagreement.

"But I want to go with you!" Hannah said. "Going with parents is well-"

"Little kid," Rai said. Hannah nodded.

"Well ask Straw," Sena said though she knew her sisters had other plans.

"I want to go with-"

"I'll take her," someone said. The chasers and Hannah looked at the door to see Jakata there.

"Really?" Sena said confused.

"Really!" Hannah said a little more excited. Jakata nodded.

"But why?"

"Free candy duh!" Jakata said.

"Figures," Finn said.

**AN: It's to build up for later chapter. Besides Jakata may be young but he looks 17 which is borderline too old for this holiday. YAY he has lines again! Told you I deny hid death. Although I guess his personality changed. Crap I'm OOCing. Ah well**


	3. Movie

**Movie**

"So I guess the decorations are up?" Luka asked. Jahara lit the pumpkins. They looked really good. One had a silly face. One was standard pumpkin and Luka's was really decorative.

Of course they're were webs and even a smoke machine. Jahara smiled at the house.

"Yeah," she said. Luka wrapped his arms around her.

"Want to watch a movie afterwards," he asked. "Say a little early."

"Luka," Jahara said as she smiled.

"Well Phoebe is going to a sleepover and its Friday."

"You honestly expect the kids to go to bed by the time you plan?" Jahara asked.

"Even so we can just leave the candy outside," Luka said.

"Ok," Jahara said. "But make sure it's not too scary."

**AN: Well it has been a while since a good old fashioned Halloween happened for them. This is a setup chapter for later ones.**


	4. Battle of the Costumes

**Battle of the costumes**

"Well we have our costumes on," Sena said. She looked at her crew.

"Yeah this is more comfortable than in school," Phoebe said. "Except the wig."

"Yeah well we all have to pay a price with that," Rai said rubbing his own wig. "Be honest am I good blond." Silence. "Ah well it's Halloween and no one cares about that stuff."

"At least you get hair," Finn said. "I'm stuck as a van." He tried moving his cardboard box. "Real fun!"

"Hey we have a complete set," Donha said. "And without you we wouldn't be here. You are just as famous as us."

"I guess," Finn said smiling a bit. "Too bad it was lottery picked."

"Well it didn't turn out so bad," Rai said. "Besides you're a better Mystery Machine then a Fred. Personality wise anyway."

"Yeah at least your not Daphne!" Tori said trying not to trip on his tail."

"You got something against Daphne!" Sena said.

"Guys come on if we keep bickering we won't be able to go inside," Rai said. And the Chasers err Mystery Inc went inside.

**AN: This one came from personal experience. During one of my Spirit weeks 6 people came as Mystery Inc. Including the Mystery Machine. Needless to say they got in the yearbook. So I figured if they could do it, the Chasers and Phoebe could. You can pretty much guess which one's which.**

**Also Cyborg about Jakata it's not that I don't think about him dating Phoebe but Phoebe's here and well these things usually have a age limit at least at my old schools.  
**


	5. Interruption-1

**Interruption-1**

"Ok there you go," Luka said to the trick-or-treaters. He closed the door. "Boy we may need more candy soon."

"Well we always have extra," Jahara said carrying lollypops. Luka smirked. He hugged Jahara. "Only a few hours left and we're alone." Jahara smirked.

*Ding Dong*

"My turn," Jahara said. She opened the door. A teenager appeared. Like 18 years old. "Little old for trick or treating aren't you?"

"No!" he said. "Now give me candy!" Jahara gave him a piece. She closed the door.

"Well there's always one," Luka said.

**AN: Who hasn't had a teenager (17) ask for candy and in a rude way.**

**Also Cyborg If you note Phoebe did say "**_**Yeah this is more comfortable than in school**_**" This was supposed to insist that she changed costumes. The other one was to probably freak Luka out.**


	6. Adorable

**Adorable**

"Well aren't you cute," Jakata said to Hannah. She was so cute as Dorothy.

"Thanks for being Scarecrow," Hannah said leaving the driveway. Jakata shrugged.

"Eh no big," Jakata said. "Though I wish it had less straw."

"Come on the streets await!" Jakata ran after her.

**AN: Short.**


	7. Interuption-2

**Interruption-2**

"Well they are dying down," Luka said. Jahara nodded.

"But its still prime time for older kids," she said.

"Well we still have awhile," Luka said. "But in the meantime let's get a good movie going." Jahara nodded. The door started ringing. I'll get the movie ready."

"Trick or treat," the trick-or-treater said. It was the same one from before.

"I just gave you some," Jahara said. "One per costumer."

"Uh no you didn't," he said. "Now give me some candy!" Jahara closed the door. Luka stared.

"One of those kids," Luka said. Jahara puffed at her hair.

**AN: Well now! I hope you see where this is going. Wow two chapters in one day. then again chapter 6 was very short.  
**


	8. Fair

**Fair**

"Well this is pretty good," Phoebe said eating her treat.

"Yeah," Rai said. "Too bad the old Halloween music isn't playing."

"Halloween had songs?" Phoebe asked. Rai nodded. "Boy I learned something new."

"Now I feel old," Rai muttered. "Still I do like the fact that they tried to make it look like a haunted house."

"Well I hope it's not to scary," Phoebe said holding her face.

"Your not into this whole role playing thing are you?" Sena said. Phoebe sighed.

"Who wants to be exactly like there costume," Phoebe said. She held Tori. "Besides someone has to cover for the trickster. Tori tried to move but tripped on his tail. "Sorry."

Tori took her glasses in retribution. Phoebe sighed.

"Um I'm not blind without my glasses you know," she said grabbing them from Tori.

"Rorry," Tori said.

"And that's what I cal role-playing," Rai said. He hurried to the haunted house.

**AN: Old Halloween Music you will be forever missed.**

**Sis: Ah well time for Christmas**

**AN: Even I know it's too early. Anyway if it wasn't obvious who each of the chasers were then it should be now. (Some by process of elmination).**


	9. Interruption-3

**Interruption-3**

"Woah bad effects," Luka said watching the movie. Jahara nodded sleepily. Luka smirked. He wrapped his arms around her letting her rest.

*Ding Dong*

"Can you get that?" Jahara asked. Luka couldn't deny so he got up.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

"I'm coming," Luka said. He opened the door.

*Splat*

"Get more candy cheapskate!" the teenager shouted.

"Luka," Jahara said coming to the door. Luka wiped the egg off his face. "Oh my."

"This means war."

**AN: Ah well there to be the last chapter. Teenagers they ruin Halloween (Not all though).**


	10. Maze-A Group

**Maze-A group**

Sena, Rai and Finn walked through the haunted house. It didn't look so scary.

"You'd think they would do better than this," Rai said. Finn shrugged.

"Well this isn't high school," Sena said. "I hear that they did some scary stuff."

Rai nodded when a sponge came out onto his face.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Sena obliged. She couldn't help but giggle. Even Finn snickered a bit. "Hey!"

"Whatever!" Sena said. "EEK!" Some dummy clown was right in front of her.

"You're next," Rai said nudging Finn who shrugged again.

"Man is it dark in here," Sena said. "And the fair's almost over."

"Don't worry we'll be done soon," Rai said. "These things are never long." They continued on.

**AN: Haunted Houses you can't get more Halloween than that!**


	11. Maze-B Group

**Maze- B Group**

"This is so boring," Phoebe said. Donha and Tori walked beside her. "I didn't want it to be scary but this is ridiculous."

Tori wasn't as convinced as he saw moving eyes. He bumped into Donha.

"It's just effects," Donha said. Phoebe tripped.

"Well it could be a little lighter I guess," She said getting up. "And these wires are everywhere."

"it's not a wire it's a rubber snake," Donha said picking it up.

"EEK!" Phoebe said not hearing the word rubber.

"He said rubber," Tori said. Phoebe nodded.

"I know," she said. "Sheesh this is a long maze."

"Didn't we just pass that painting," Tori said. They stopped.

"Don't tell me we're going in circles," Phoebe said.

**AN: Ha-ha they're lost. Wow I accidentally had the Scooby gang split up like they did in the first series. Awkward. 2 chapters left.**


	12. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Wow you guys took forever," Rai said once the others got out.

"I hate mazes," Phoebe said.

"Come on they're going to announce prizes soon then we're getting picked up to meet with Hannah," Sena said.

"Alright. Alright," Phoebe said. They ran over awaiting their prizes.

They did win the costume set. Second place for that category went to the bride and groom. They got the prizes which were decent enough and were picked up to start trick or treating.

**AN: Well it's almost over now huh? Sorry about the delay but Dual Destinies came out so I was more of A Phoenix Wright fan that a Chaser fan this weekend Sorry about that. Next chapter is the last one.**


	13. Retribution

**Retribution**

"You really think he's gonna come back," Jahara said. Luka got out his card.

"Trust me I know how these kids work," Luka said. "You got the bread crumbs." Jahara nodded. "This is going to be good."

*Ding Dong*

"See," Luka whispered. "Now when I count to three." Jahara nodded as Luka grabbed the door handle. "One. Two." He opened the door activating the water card.

"Trick or Treat you punk!" He said as water sprayed and Jahara threw out the bread crumbs.

"Oh my!" Jahara gasped when the water stopped. Standing before them was Jakata who was soaked. Hannah came out from behind him. The chasers ran up to the house.

"You guys heard of candy?" Jakata asked wiping his face.

"Oh we thought you were someone else," Jahara said embarrassed.

"I see," Phoebe said. "You almost soaked Hannah's candy."

"I'll get a towel," Luka said running off.

"I'll get some cider!" Jahara said leaving them stunned.

"No costumes," Rai said. "But that was still scary."

"You're telling me," Jakata said. "Told you we should have said trick or treat." Hannah nodded.

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
